


We're slowly going down

by Skittylew



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Loki - Freeform, Thor - Freeform, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittylew/pseuds/Skittylew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki attempts suicide. Thor rescues him. They run into big problems. <br/>Idk I was bored and this happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Fire ran up his arms and down his chest. He sighed as it slowly comforted him. Suddenly it took a turn and went wrong. The fire started to burn more than anything… It crawled and dug its way up his neck, reaching his mouth and pulling at it. Slowly it slipped in and burned down his throat. He could feel his voice being drained as it burned horrifically down his throat to his lungs. He tried to thrash away from it, but it held him in place. Slowly anxiety rose to his lungs and dead throat, making him pant in a panicking way. The fire burned and wrapped around his lungs, cutting off any breathing. He tried desperately for breath, but couldn’t do it.   
Something cold met his face, and he thrashed away. The fire was killing him. It was real too. He could hear beeping next to him. It wasn’t a soft pace, no. It was rapid. Rapidly beating, driving him insane. The cold thing met his face again.  
‘Stop moving. Stop, stop.’ A soothing voice murmured to him. He decided to listen, for once. ‘Good boy… good…’ the soothing voice trailed off and the coldness left his face, fire replacing it. He hissed at the burning, and then sighed as coldness ran up his arms. ‘Shhh…’ The same soothing voice said. He could still hear the rapid beating. ‘Ok… Natalie, help.’   
‘What Darcy?’ Natalie asked approaching the bed.   
‘Just… he can’t breathe. Wait.’ The coldness on his arms left and he heard a door close.   
‘Hey… Shhh… breathe… baby breathe.’ Natalie soothed. ‘You’re alright… listen to my voice.’ She rubbed his arm soothingly and sighed as Darcy came back.   
‘Alright…’ She mumbled, sitting next to him and placing something on his bare chest. ‘Anxiety cream from Jane…’ She said. ‘…Helps… breathe…’ He felt air fill his lungs as he slowly fell back asleep.   
Darcy walked back out into the waiting room, smiling softly at Jane and Thor.   
‘He’s cool. Who knew I would like taking care of crazy people.’ She laughed.   
‘Well, I thank you Darcy.’ Thor sighed. ‘That has been happening too much… then the… uh… accident.’ He shifted in his chair.   
‘Yeah… someone said something about that. What happened?’ She asked, pulling up a seat and sitting across from the two.   
*Flashback*  
A smile slowly spread across the tricksters face, his eyes glistening with anger.   
‘Brother, please…’ Thor said, trying to stop him from doing the thing he attempted two years ago.   
‘Why do you care? You said yourself: I don’t care about you anymore.’ Loki said, his voice ruff, thick, like he has been crying, which he had been.   
“No I know… I know. I was mad! I did not know what to do! Please!’ Thor said as Loki backed up towards the edge. He had his hands bound by a tight rope, his feet chained together.   
The Bifrost was fixed, but the edges where never blocked. That’s where Loki was going. Off the edge, into the waters.   
‘Goodbye Thor.’ Loki said, tears going down his cheeks. His skin turned blue—his anger reaching the boiling point. ‘I hope you never miss me.’ He growled. ‘Break it to mother easily. Break it to father right away.’ He growled.   
‘Loki, please.’ Thor asked. He wasn’t allowed to move, or else Loki would take two steps back, and he honestly didn’t have space for two steps. Loki took another step backwards, and disappeared. Thor waited for the faint splash, and then ran over to the edge. The water was too dark to see anything, so Thor decided to dive down. He knew Loki would kill him, but he couldn’t lose his baby brother. Not now, not ever.   
‘Loki can’t even swim! Especially with his hands bound!’ Thor muttered while he took off his heavy cape and dove down, desperately searching for his little trickster.   
Darkness flooded his vision as he opened his eyes for the last time, his mouth just falling slack. He didn’t try to move, or try to do anything. He just let the water pull him down; the weeds wrap around his ankles and gently cradle him in his new casket. He closed his eyes, the water gentle against his blue skin, his tears mixing with the water, his hair a floating mess around him. He smiled, glad that this was better than falling into any other realm.   
Thor swam deeper and deeper, his lungs tightening around his last few breaths. He had to swim back up. He went back up and got a bigger deep breath, then went back under.   
Loki felt his lungs tighten, his last anxiety attack making him gasp by habit, his lungs filling more with the water. It was too dark to see anything; he could just barely see the Bifrost. Something pulled at his arms while he slipped in and out of consciousness. He felt his last breath leave him as someone tugged more on his arms.   
Darcy sat there, shocked as Thor explained as much as he could without crying. Fast beeping came from Loki’s room and Darcy stood back up, trudging to his room. They couldn’t get him to turn back into his Asgardian form, so he would often start freaking out from too much heat, or from the extra amount of water in his lungs, they have yet to get out. He inhaled so much, it’s like it grows back. A gurgling noise came from Loki’s throat and his eyes abruptly opened. Natalie helped him sit up and quickly moved him to the bathroom so he could throw up the water. That’s all it was. Water was all he threw up. His stomach couldn’t hold anything else, and his lungs sent all of the water to his stomach. Then his stomach wouldn’t be able to handle it.   
‘Loki…?’ Darcy softly said as he slumped against the toilet, his red eyes tearing up. ‘You okay baby?’ She said softly. Loki panted and leaned over the toilet again. His hair was tied back with a hair tie, Natalie sitting worried at the counter. He threw up once more and slumped once again, his breathing getting heavier. ‘C’mon…’ She said, helping him up and taking his hair down. ‘I know you hate it being tied back.’ Loki didn’t reply, and Darcy figured he couldn’t. The water wore away so much of his throat since he unintentionally swallowed so much of it. Thor explained that that water is different, and should never be swallowed. ‘Thor is out there. Do you want to see him?’ She asked. Loki was also heavily drugged to stop any other pain. He blinked lazily and sat at on the bed. His hands where still tied together. ‘Natalie, I think we should drain his lungs again.’ She said rubbing Loki’s back. His eyes fluttered shut while she massaged his shoulders.   
‘Sounds good… lemme go get the stuff.’ Natalie left the room and smiled as Jane and Thor came in.   
‘Is he ok?’ Thor asked. Loki opened his eyes and glared at Thor.   
‘Yeah, we gotta drain his lungs again… ugh.’ She slouched and sighed as Loki tried to lay back. She held him up.   
‘Mm.’ Jane made a face. ‘I hate that.’ Loki frowned and let his eyes close again.   
‘Broth- Loki…’ Thor said. Loki raised his eyebrows, not exactly caring what Thor had to say. ‘I am grateful you are alright.’ He sighed. Loki’s lip quivered as anxiety and fire both wrapped around his lungs, his breathing inclined and he gasped for breath.   
‘Whoa, whoa, baby!’ Natalie said coming back in with the equipment and dashing over to Loki. ‘Breathe darling, breathe.’ She soothed her voice calm. Loki glanced at her and took a deep breath. ‘There you go… look at you, being all pro and stuff.’ She smiled and placed a small kiss on his forehead. Loki’s breathing returned to normal and he let them put the numbing lotion on his back, then the needle. He flinched and moved forward, Darcy grabbing his arm and pulling him back.   
‘Stop, the quicker we do it the sooner it’s over.’ She said. Jane chuckled and leaned into Thor. Loki hissed as the needle pushed into his back. It drained the water out and then abruptly stopped. It got too full. They pulled out the needle and sighed.   
‘Good enough.’ Natalie shrugged and helped Loki lay back into bed. He slowly dozed off, the fire lightly dancing across his skin.   
*Flashback*  
Thor tried desperately to pull Loki up, out of the water. But he was stuck in the weeds. Thor tugged on him forcefully and flinched when his body came free. He quickly swam to surface and brought him to the Bifrost.   
‘Heimdall, Migard, to Jane. Please.’ He said quickly. Heimdall obeyed and sent them off. When they got to Arizona, Craig looked at him blankly.   
‘She isn’t here… Darcy is volunteering at the hospital though. College credits.’ He shrugged. ‘Let’s go.’ They got into the van and rushed to the hospital. Darcy was eating a hamburger at the front desk when Selvig and Thor came in.   
‘Oh hey guys!’ She smiled, then looked at the limp and wet Loki. ‘Uhh… Natalie?’   
Natalie was her go-to girl. She got Darcy’s equipment and such, and she also was like Darcy, but… sweeter.   
‘Oh my god, is he ok?’ Natalie asked. She was silent for a quick moment. ‘Of course not he’s in the hospital for a reason.’ She dragged them back to a private room and set Loki up on the bed. His blue skin was getting darker and darker.   
‘Thor…? Why is he blue?’ Darcy asked. Thor sighed.   
‘Long story…’ Thor shook his head and waited for Natalie to get the chains off his feet. After she did that she moved to the rope.   
‘I can’t get it.’ Natalie frowned. ‘Damn.’ She shook her head and cleaned Loki up, then made everyone leave the room so she could examine him.


	2. Chapter Two

They decided to move slowly, not wanting to wake the sleeping man. It has been two days since he fell back asleep, and honestly that wasn't good. They got to a point where Natalie had to put a breathing tube down his tore up throat just to keep him breathing. His lungs weren’t draining so they went to another decision.  
Get him to puke everything up.  
They had to get his lungs to move everything to his stomach, which was hard to do since—well… that’s almost impossible.  
‘Ok… Loki…’ Darcy said softly. He gagged suddenly, his amnesia wearing off. ‘Shit… no… Natalie?’ She called. Natalie ran over and watched as the blue trickster clawed at his neck, his eyes opening and tears running down his cheeks.  
‘Baby, baby, no…’ Natalie calmed him and slowly pulled the tube out, making him make a small noise in pain. Blood came out on the tube and she swallowed nervously. ‘Oh no…’ She grabbed a flashlight and forced Loki’s mouth open, looking down his throat with the flashlight. ‘No, no, no…’ She shook her head and pressed a button on the wall. An alarm went off and Darcy jumped.  
‘What do I do?’  
‘Just—go talk to Thor…’ Natalie shushed Loki while he started to cough, spitting up blood. ‘Spit it out its alright baby.’ She soothed him and helped him lean over to spit it out. She was trying to act calm, knowing Loki would freak out if she did so. ‘Ok… Lokes, you are going to feel a light pinch on your arm alright?’ She whispered. Loki nodded weakly and spit out more blood. Grabbing a shot, she filled it with a dark liquid. ‘Sleeping stuff… it’s gonna knock you right out alright?’ She said. Loki nodded again and she struck Loki in the arm, making him move uncomfortably. He stiffened, and then fell limp. His hearts monitor falling to a slow beat. Other nurses flooded the room and began to work at his bleeding throat.  
*Dream*  
The water pushed Loki down, more and more. A weed wrapped its way around Loki and held him there, he thrashed, trying to get out of the tightening grip. His eyes opened, and for once he was blinded by something in the deep waters. He opened his mouth, blood spilling out.  
‘Someone…’ He murmured, the water going down and burning his throat, his stomach, his lungs. ‘…No!’ He gave a small gasp and closed his eyes as the weeds pulled him under more and more. His bones all snapped, one by one, each sending waves of pain and more blood to spill out of his mouth. He eventually stopped thrashing to look around, realizing he was at the very bottom. His grave was now here, and always will be right here. Something warm touched his face, making him jump-  
‘Loki! LOKI!’ Someone screamed at him. He jumped again and sat up, his throat throbbing with pain. ‘Whoa! You ok?’ Darcy asked pushing him back down. ‘You where thrashing everywhere. We had to move you to ICU.’ She said softly. Loki glared at her, unsure of what was happening. ‘Ok… I’m going to explain everything… and you will listen. Understand?’ Loki nodded and winced as pain shot through his neck and throat. ‘So you started to rip the breathing tube out with your hand, which triggered something… your throat started bleeding and we had to do emergency surgery. In that process you had 3 dreams or something that made you freak out… and then you turned back to a normal color. So at least you aren’t blue anymore.’ She said. Loki looked down at his hands and sighed. ‘And… your neck.’ She grabbed a mirror and handed it to the trickster; he let out a horrified gasp and ran a cool finger over the big scar. ‘Yeah, it’s bad. But it’ll heal and you’ll be good. Natalie says your voice should be back really soon too. So that’s good.’ She smiled. Loki let his signature smirk crawl across his face. ‘And you have really pretty eyes…’ She murmured looking into them. They were glossy, frightened maybe, but really green.  
‘Mmm.’ He hummed something and leaned forward, letting his senses getting the better of him. Darcy swallowed and glanced down at his lips, then back up to his eyes.  
‘You can make noises.’ She smirked. Loki leaned in closer, his eyes slightly closing as his lips brushed against hers. Darcy’s eyes went wide, and then closed while she kissed back.


	3. Chapter Three

Another blue hand ran over the scar, Darcy sat worriedly at the bed.  
‘Why are you so worried about that? It’s going to heal.’ Loki shook his head, His red eyes turning glassy.  
It was all a dream. I did not kiss her. I did not turn back to my Asgardian form. I did not do anything. The surgery was real. But this was not. Loki thought, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
‘Loki, please stop crying. It’s alright.’ Darcy said grabbing his hand and putting it in his lap. ‘Just stop. It will go away.’  
‘Knock, knock.’ Thor said coming into the room. ‘Hello Loki.’ He smiled softly. Loki wiped his tears and looked at the TV, since he managed to get up and grab the remote earlier.  
‘Ugh.’ Darcy sighed as she replied to someone on her phone. ‘I have to volunteer for another week to get all the college credits I need.’ She whined, storming out of the room, running in to Natalie and Jane.  
‘What?’ Jane asked. Darcy shrugged and continued to walk off.  
‘Hey baby!’ Natalie smiled. Everyone learned soon enough, in the two days Loki was there, that his nickname for Natalie was Baby. ‘How ya doing?’ She had a soft southern accent and blonde hair, and beautiful brown eyes. Loki shrugged and continued to stare at the TV. His blue skin was starting to burn, but he ignored it. He didn’t have a shirt on, since he refused to have one on, and he had baggy sweats. He pushed the blankets off of him and brought his knees to his chest and wiped his tears again. ‘We’re gonna give you food today. We’re going to be brave and eat!’ She smiled. Loki huffed a small laugh and looked at her. ‘So… want anything?’ She asked. Loki shrugged and she smiled. ‘Thor keep him company while I get him some ice cream. I know it’s gentle on the throat.’ She winked and left the room, leaving the two brothers. Thor slowly walked over and sat on the bed.  
‘Loki?’ He said. The tricksters gaze was fixed back on the TV. ‘May I speak to you? About what happened?’ Loki nodded and turned off the TV, shifting so he could look at Thor. For once he was willing to listen about a touchy subject. ‘I called you a monster. An evil being, how I hated being your brother. I shut you down too quickly. I couldn’t help it, my anger got to me to quick. I didn’t want to say those untruthful things; I did not want you to try to die. Loki no, I couldn’t have you die.’ Thor frowned. Loki remained expressionless. ‘I cannot lose you.’ Thor’s little brother opened his mouth to say something, but then stopped and closed it. He cannot make any noises, despite the dream he just woke from. ‘You are mad, I know. You are mad at me for rescuing you. Mad that I called you such horrible things. Mad about the past. I am sorry Loki.’ Thor said. Loki sighed and looked down at his hands. They were still blue, along the rest of his body.  
‘Hey guys!’ Natalie said again, coming in with a bowl of vanilla ice cream. ‘I’ll be out here if you need me.’ She handed the bowl and spoon to Loki, and then walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.  
‘Do you forgive me?’ Thor asked as Loki took a small chunk off of the ice cream with his spoon and licked it. Loki placed the spoon in his mouth and dragged it out, the ice cream disappearing from behind his lips. He held it in his mouth and nodded.  
‘Yes.’ He managed to hiss out, his voice barely even there. Thor smiled.  
‘Do not waste your voice on me. Finish your ice cream and I will be back later.’ Thor placed a small kiss on Loki’s cold forehead, then got up and left the room.  
Loki finished his small bowl of the frozen dessert and set it on the table next to him. The door open and a dark figure walked in.  
‘I see you lived.’ He smelled like the waters of Asgard. ‘That’s a nice scar there.’ He said, approaching the bed. Loki tried to get out of bed, but ended up ripping his IV out.  
‘Who…’ Loki strained to talk, suddenly his voice died, making him growl as burning crawled up his throat.  
‘Do not try to speak, Laufeyson. We do not need this.’ The man’s hand softly ran across his scar. Loki whimpered as it started to burn, an unsatisfying sizzle coming from his neck. ‘Do not fidget.’ The man commanded. For once, Loki listened. He sat still as it burned even more. He could feel something warm and thick run down his blue skin, making it sizzle even more. ‘You’re bleeding… slowly bleeding.’ The figure sighed. He seemed satisfied at this.  
‘Thor…’ Loki mumbled, blood dripping more and more. The door was wide open; he figured he could throw something for help.  
‘I will kill you. I will kill Thor. I will kill everyone if you call for help.’ The man growled in Loki’s face. His eyes where grey, his skin a deathly pale. Loki shut up and sat still while more blood seeped slowly down his neck to his chest.  
‘Oh my God, Loki!’ Natalie shrieked. Loki was alone, on the bed still. His neck and part of his chest covered in blood. His IV dangled from its cord, inches from the ground. The tricksters eyes where wide with fright, tears slowly streaming down his cheeks.  
‘A… man…’ Loki hissed, gesturing to the opposite side of his bed. Natalie shook her head.  
‘Honey, I was right out there. Thor left the room and no one came in.’ she said. Loki looked around, wincing as his scar opened more. ‘Stop moving…’ She came over and examined the bed ridden man, putting his IV back in and wiping the blood up. ‘And don’t talk. Ok?’ She seemed scared.  
‘…But…’ Loki started. Natalie covered his mouth with her hand.  
‘No. Stop talking.’ She commanded. Loki obeyed and let her tilt his head back so she could stitch him up. ‘I’m not going to leave. Ok? Not till your asleep. Then I’ll have Thor watch you. Sound good?’ She asked. Loki nodded and sighed as Natalie moved him down so he was comfortable. ‘Go to sleep baby.’ She mumbled. The trickster closed his eyes and let sleep take over his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha ok I probably confused a lot of you... Loki had a dream where he kissed Darcy and changed back to his Asgardian form.   
> No.  
> He did not do either of those things.  
> But the dream also gave him a few answers, as in:  
> Why he was in ICU  
> that he actually was in ICU  
> that he did have surgery on his neck/throat  
> and he had a huge-o scar.   
> So im glad I could confuse you all and sorry for typos! when I find them I shall fix them. :)


	4. Chapter Four

The mornings where much more different then during the day. The heart monitors are steadily beeping, the nurses making small visits, and then silently leaving. Of course everyone was asleep, except for Loki. He was alone in his room, listening to his heart monitor, playing with it. Freaking him out and making it beep fast, and then calming himself down and making it beep slower. Thor left the room earlier when Loki faked being asleep. The sky was still dark, since it was only about 5 in the morning. Loki took out his IV and all the other needles and cords. Then got up and walked out of the room. He didn’t exactly know where he was going, but he knew he wanted out of the stupid room. He took a shirt from Thor’s bag on the way out since ICU patients where aloud to stay, slid into it, and then continued his walk out. He walked out onto the street and sat down at a bench right next to the door. The sunlight started to slowly flood the sky, starting with a light pink, and then flooding into red, orange, and then barely yellow peaking from behind a building. He watched some cars drive by, not caring if he was in his Jotun form or not. The door flew open and Darcy ran out, looking around. She glanced over to her right and gasped as she ran to Loki, setting herself in his lap.   
‘I thought you left!’  
‘No.’ Loki whispered shaking his head. He wanted to hold her. He liked her.   
He loved her.   
‘You’re talking! Well almost. Natalie told me what happened to your neck…’ She gently tilted his head back to look at his re-stitched scar.   
‘Mmm.’ Loki winced while she moved his head back up. They were inches apart. Darcy examined his face, running her fingers over his cheeks, lips, nose, eyelids… once he closed his eyes, and his forehead.   
‘So cool…’ She murmured tracing the darker lines in his face. The trickster smirked and waited while she ran her hands through his hair. ‘I dunno what i’m doing.’ She blushed suddenly and smiled, pulling her hands away. Loki caught her hand in his and held it, happy that she was here. Happy that she was loving on him without realizing it. It was an awkward moment, and then Darcy looked around and inhaled. ‘You have to go under some tests that will probably take all day… so let’s get you inside.’ She got out of his lap and pulled him inside.  
A while after saying good morning and Natalie making him drink a strange drink in front of everyone. He was going to spit it out, but Darcy clamped a cool hand over his blue lips and made him swallow it. Some of it ran down his chin, some of it didn’t drip and ran to his cut, making it sting. He swallowed it all and pushed her hand away, trying not to react to the stinging.   
‘Alright… here is what is going down, baby.’ Natalie said, putting a hand on either side of Loki’s face. ‘You’re probably going to collapse. I just gave you a very heavy dosed drug that will make you so tired. Everything in your body slows down so we won’t have any interruptions during the testing. Your words will be slow; your mind will be slow. Your movements might seem slow, and your limbs will be heavy.’  
‘Can I sleep?’ He whispered. Natalie nodded, keeping her hands in place.   
‘You can sleep. You can stay awake and feel the dizziness of it all. You can talk to us while we do the tests, or you can just lay there. It doesn’t matter my darling.’   
‘What if I freak out?’ He mumbled, latching his hands onto her wrists.   
‘If you freak out, we will all be right there. You can always wake up. But of course it might take a long time for you to wake. This is normal.’ She removed her hands and Loki’s knees buckled; Thor got up and caught him in a swift movement, holding him up. ‘Move him back here.’ She waved and walked off, Thor following her.   
They set the trickster up on his heart monitors, IVs, and any other cords he needed to have struck in his arm. Darcy shuffled in for a quick visit and waited by Loki’s chest for him to do something. He was staring at the ceiling. He looked like he was getting frustrated.   
‘Lokes… Its ok.’   
‘Isss…. Sooo…. Sloww.’ He slurred, his eyebrows pulling together.   
‘I know.’ Darcy laughed. Loki moved his hand up, setting it against the little wall his palm up. Darcy placed her hand in his. ‘That what you wanted?’ She asked, smiling. Loki swallowed and nodded.   
‘Any stories Lokes?’ Natalie asked, getting a few other medicines and putting them into some empty bags that were already connected to his arm. Loki was thinking, you could tell. Of course he had many. Darcy was just glad his voice was back—almost.   
‘Once… Once a maaason… came to… to rebuild a bridge…’ He trailed off, searching for the rest of the story. ‘Anddd… I ran off with his horse. I was a horse, by the way.’ He sighed. ‘Annnnnd…. Then I had Sleipnir.’ He shrugged weakly and placed a small kiss on Darcy’s hand. Natalie shook her head.   
‘Really?’   
‘Yeahh. I don’t talk about it though…’ He looked up at Darcy and smiled.   
‘Ok… you can go to sleep now baby.’ She smiled. Loki released Darcy’s hand and let his eyes close, his breathing slowing even more.  
*Flashback*  
More water ran down his throat, making it burn. He closed his eyes and waited for death to wash over him. He could feel something pull at him, his last breath leaving him. His body went numb, his arms going limp. A blinding light was in front of him now. A vision came up. It was his daughter, Hella.   
‘Hella?’ he said, his voice cracking.   
‘Daddy. What are you doing?!’ She was the ruler of the underworld, so of course she would be here.   
‘Dying, love, what do you want?’ He snapped. She sighed.   
‘You can’t! I know what’s going to happen if you live.’


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its short! I know! Don't worry my loves!

A bright light came flooding his vision, hands on his chest and neck, straps holding down his limbs. He could hear something from outside the room.   
‘It’s a fire.’ Someone said. Everyone looked at each other and left the room, leaving Loki. He began to cry as a scream broke from outside the door. It sounded like Darcy.   
‘LOKI!’ She screamed, and then there was silence. The flames engulfed her. There was beeping. Fast, rapid beeping, then the fire took down the door and quickly spread around the room, burning the bed. Loki panted, trying not to scream. The fire was unbearable on his cold skin.   
‘No, no, no, no.’ Loki whimpered softly while the fire burned his pants, his legs, and his feet. There was more beeping then a shock bolted through him. A long beep, and then another shock racking his body.   
‘Loki! Loki!’ Someone said; worry was in their voice. Loki’s mind slowed, and he took a moment to reply.   
‘Firee… firre…’ He purred softly. A hand ran through his hair.   
‘No baby. It was a dream. A dream.’ Natalie said from across the room. He moved his hand, to find out that it was strapped down.   
‘You were fighting them.’ Someone said softly next to him. He opened his eyes enough to see Darcy.   
‘Yoouuu… are okay?’ He slurred. She nodded and he sighed, letting his eyes close again. ‘Good.’ He murmured. He dozed off, and then woke up partially to some giggling.   
‘Lokes…’ Someone said. There was more giggling and weight on his lap.   
‘You sure?’ Someone else said. Loki wrapped his arms around the weight, desperate for sudden attention.   
‘Yeah… Sure.’   
‘Loki darling.’ Something met his lips, making him jump in surprise. He opened his eyes to see Darcy’s brown eyes, lined with green. ‘I kissed you.’   
‘I… I know…’ Loki swallowed.   
‘Oh, look!’ Darcy lifted his hand, holding it in front of his eyes. ‘You’re not blue!’   
And it was true. Loki was back to his soft ivory color, his skin comfortably warm and cold.   
‘All of that except for your scar.’ Jane pointed at his neck. Loki shrugged and rested his head on Darcy’s shoulder, sighing with tiredness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! thanks for reading. luff you. xD c:


End file.
